Kenshin's Departure
by Sumi Arana
Summary: The night Kenshin left...In our favorite Rurouni's POV.


**An Unrequited Wish: Kenshin's Departure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. 'Rurouni' Kenshin's Point of View.**

**The fireflies were buzzing around us, the full moon was shining above, and the sakura petals were floating down from the tree-tops, creating the most romantic moment I could have ever imagined. But why did I have to break the news to her here? Why now? If I had one night with Kaoru, I could tell her how I felt. How much I loved her. I didn't realize that until today. **

**I slowly walked to her, my heart aching more and more with every step I took. I searched my mind for something to say...**

**"They're beautiful fireflies, aren't they?" I said softly, managing a small smile. Kaoru-chan's eyes lit up and she whirled around to face me.**

**"Kenshin!" She cried out, happily. I suppose she was happy to see me. I was sure glad to see her. I don't know how I would have managed to live though the strenious training I recieved from Hiko-sama if I hadn't been able to see her that one last time before leaving...**

**I could feel the hot tears start to well up in my eyes, so I did my best to hide them. I'm glad it was dark, I would have never wanted Kaoru-chan to see me cry...I know it would break her little heart. Knowing what I _had _to do, I continued to walk, so slowly, Kaoru-chan could have sworn I was standing still. I said nothing as I gazed into her deep blue eyes.**

**"Ken...shin?" Kaoru-chan asked. Her eyes showed sadness and she was frowning slightly. I stopped walking and dropped my eyes to the ground.**

**"Okubo-sama was assassinated." I said in a quiet voice. Kaoru-chan nodded.**

**"I know. I heard the news." She replied in a quiet voice, like my own at the time.**

**"Shishio was behind it all." I said, a bitter tone in my voice. Kaoru-chan's eyes widened. "One of his elite men did it. This one cannot just stand by and allow Shishio to continue doing this." I said with a slight nod. Next came the words that I didn't want to say..."This one will be going to Kyoto."**

**Kaoru turned away from me. I knew it hurt her just as bad as it hurt me. "Kyoto?" She repeated, in a whisper. "Does that mean...you'll be going back to the man you were ten years ago?" She asked.**

**"This one don't know yet." I said. "For ten years...This one's forbidden himself from becoming that man again. I always stayed in control. However, My battle with Saito earlier made this very clear. It proved to me that deep inside myself, there is an angry manslayer who will never be able to change his ways." I had a sudden image of Kurogasa and his last words rang in my ears. _You will never be able to stop being a manslayer, Battousai. A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies. And you, Himura Battousai, are a manslayer from the bottom of your heart. _I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the mocking words. **

**Kaoru looked up at me, her hands balled up in fists. "But Kenshin! You were always able to go back to normal again! No matter _how _close you get to being the Battousai! You'll always be the person you really are!" She spoke very quickly. Her eyes now reflected pain. "A rurouni who doesn't kill!" She said the last part softly, her arms dropping to her waist limply. **

**"If this one stays here any longer, Every incident that this one becomes involved in will endanger you all...and this one will get closer to becoming the Battousai each and every time." I replied, looking at her as I slowly walked closer to her. I had sudden flash backs of when Kaoru-chan and I first met... "When this one first met you," I started. I was smiling. "You told this one that his past wasn't that important." My eyes were shining with tears now. "This one was so happy that you thought that." It felt as if my heart broke in two as I saw her lip tremble. "This one's soul was refeshed, day after day and he truely felt happy...He felt that he could become a normal swordsman. He truely did!" **

**I reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a tender embrace. Her eyes were wide. I could already feel tears wetting my magenta gi. I held her close. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life. I didn't want to go to Kyoto...**

**"Thank you for everything. This one is a rurouni, Kaoru-dono...and it's time for him to wander once again. Sayanara." I whispered into her ear. That was all I could say. Why couldn't I say those three, little words that meant so much to me...? Reluctantly, I let her go. I could hear her sobbing. My heart ached even more.  
She dropped down to her knees. "Ken...shin..." She cried out. She burried her face in her hands, sobbing hard. "Ken...shin!" _The eleventh year of Meiji, May fourteenth. On this day, I, Kenshin Himura, returned to wandering once again. And into the pitch black darkness, I disappeared...alone. _**

**I remember this day as I look down onto the girl sleeping in my arms. Her ebony locks fell to her shoulders, the silky bangs covering her closed eyes. I smiled and gently brushed her hair away and kissed her forehead. Miss Kaoru Himura. My wife-to-be. My _beautiful _wife-to-be.**

**She opened her eyes and looked at me, smiling. "Kenshin-chan." She said quietly. I smiled.**

**"Yes, Koishii?" I asked, pressing my lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Kaoru giggled and shuddered. She had always loved my little kisses.**

**"Aishiteru." She whispered once the kiss was broken.**

**"Mou ashiteru." I replied, holding her close and petting her hair.**

_**Owari.**_

**Japanese word index:  
Kaoru-chan (Cow-Rue-Chahn.) Little Kaoru.**

**Sayanara (Saya-Narh-Ah) Farewell.**

**Kaoru-dono (Cow-Rue-dough-noh) Miss Kaoru**

**Meiji (May-Jei) Japanese Era beginning in 1867**

**Koishii (Key-Oh-She) Lover**

**Kenshin Himura (Ken-Shihn He-Mure-Ah.)**

**Owari (Oh-Wär-ee)- End!**

**Gi (Ge) - Japanese Shirt**

**Battousai (Bät-Toe-Sigh.) An assasin in the Japanese Revoloution.**

**Aishiteru (Ai-Shie-Rue.) I Love You.**

**Sakura (Sa-Cure-Ah) Japanese Cherry Trees**

**Mou Ashiteru I love you too.**


End file.
